Shared
by fey twistings
Summary: Ever since Prince Kousuke was little people would send assassins after him. So one day his parents got him the highest ranked assassin in the top assassin clan. The blood clan. They gave him a boy by the name of blood. These two have become the best of friends despite blood's lack of knowledge on interactions. But then everything changes one day when the prince receives a package.
1. Chapter 1

I hold my knife to the guys' neck, "you make one more move towards him and you will lose your head". The assassin looks at me. "Why should I attack a fellow assassin? To get paid." He spins around and grabs for my knife "he wasn't the target" he lunges for me and cuts my cheek "_You _were!" I jump back "wait why me?" I slice his arm "why are you after me?" I cut his cheek, lunge and pin him to the ground growling "why me." "Blood let him go" I falter and the assassin jumps up and runs away. I reach for him and miss, landing on the floor with a thud. WOMP! I get up quickly, "Damn it kousuke! I _had _him!" kousuke walks up to me, holds my cheek gently and looks at me fondly "does it hurt?" I stare at him and hold his hand to my cheek "w-what?" I let go of his hand. I start to look away and he grabs my cheek and licks the cut "that, does it hurt?" "Blood! Kousuke! Are you guys okay!?" kousuke quickly jumps away from me as my little sister barges in. "Prince Kousuke! Big brother… BIG BROTHER! You have a cut on your, all over! Damn your always putting your life on the line for the prince, no offense you highness," "none taken" kousuke dusts himself off. "You need to think of yourself every once in a while too blood! You may be his highness' top assassin but you have people who care about you too!" I wave her off "yea yea," I put my arm around kousuke neck "so where to next?" kousuke blushes and my sister laughs "isn't blood usually the submissive one between you two?" "W-w-what do you _mean_ the submissive one?!" kousuke and I say at once. My sister giggles but looks at us "I thought," she looks at kousuke as he shakes his head furiously with wide eyes. "K-blood?" I look at her confusedly, "do you like guys?" I stare, "like friends? Or love wise?" she frowns "love wise" I stare some more "you've lived with me _how _long again?" she hits my arm "be serious and just answer the question! Wait, kousuke get out of the room! I already know who you like." He blushes and leaves the room.

I stare at my sister "you kicked him out, why?" she walks up to me, grabs me and throws me on the ground, "Now sit!" I look up at her as she paces back and forth across the room, "is he listening to us?" I tilt my head. "ummm no, why?" she stops for a second, looks at me and continues pacing once more "okay I don't know if you've noticed but prince kousuke dotes on you" "Wha-?" "Oh! Blood I heard you have to go on a mission, I heard the king himself asked you to go! Congratulations! I believe your escorting someone to the kingdom of Baryol right?" "Yea but wha-", "Oh and I also heard that it would be tough, good thing you're the top huh?" she gives me a wide smile. I stare at her "… What does any of that have to do with the prince?" she looks at me with a frown and smiles again "oh I'll tell you when you get back!" I stare some more. "Okay."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Amix he's taking too long…" the prince looks at my little sister "shouldn't he have been here by now?" Amix looks at the castle walls, then the gate "yea he should ha-""there's an item at the castle gates! Sire there is a package!" one of the knights opens the gate and retrieves the package from the other side. The knight runs up to kousuke and kneels "for you I believe". Kousuke takes the package gingerly and slowly opens it. He sobs loudly, shoves the package into my sister's arms and runs off, "prince! Where are you going?!" she looks down into the package and gasps "Blood! No oh please tell me this is one of your sick jokes blood!" she pulls out my head "oh please, higher powers, _any_ higher power please!" she kneels and sobs "please I will give my body up for him, please let blood come back to us! I need my brother, Kousuke needs him more than anyone… _Please!_" _You are willing to give up your body to bring back the soul that once belonged to the head you now hold?_Amix looks around in fear "w-w-who was that?" _I am the himanian god jeyvex and I have heard you call, are you truly willing to give up your body in exchange for the soul belonging to the head you hold? _"Yes! I will exchange _anything _for his soul!"_then you shall give your body._


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in a white room and rub my head, _blood of the blood clan, your sibling has offered to give up her body so that you may continue to move forward in life, do you accept? _I look around (_this place is so white… where am I?) __do you or do you not accept? _I look up "who are you?" _I am the himanian god jeyvex Do- __"_Just answer his question!" a little reddish blue goblin like creature pops out and yells at me. I jump up and away from it but fall "w-what the hack are you?!" "M'names Jev, when you accept my masters' request I'll be with you in the human world to keep you in check!" (_Keep me in check? This thing wants to get hit… I do want to be able to see kousuke again. He said my sibling has offered her body, does he mean Amix?) _"Hey, when you say my sibling has offered her body do you mean Amix?" _Amix is the name that this human goes by yes _"so you mean to tell me I'll be taking my little sisters body?! What will happen to her?!" Jev bobs happily in the air "Oh that's easy, you two will share a body, it's not every day that a human is willing to give their life for another so my master is being kind to you guys and letting you share a body~". "If I share a body who will be in control of it?" _You will. _"I reject your offer." _That was to be expected, but you have no choice in the matter, the exchange has already been made. _"Wait what?!" the white walls around me start to change to the inner walls of the castle "wait but I refused! Stop!"

I wake up holding my own head (_wait my head?!) _I look down at the head I'm holding "what the hell?!" I throw my own head. "Amix! Do you, why is it on the ground?" kousuke looks sadly at my head (_so weird, it's my head but- it's because I'm in Amix's body… Blood I want you to know I'm still here) _I jump and look around "wha-?" kousuke looks at me strangely, then without my say so my sister speaks through me "Kousuke, I performed the ritual that trades souls but what ended up happening is me and blood are sharing a body…" Kousuke stares at us and a tear falls down his cheek as he smiles sadly "Amix, I will get over this on my own time, you don't have to lie to me to make me happy" "b-"I take control and look away from kousuke "sorry I don't know what got into me, I guess I just wanted you to feel better" I look at him and smile. (_Don't do that again, I will Not have my prince be sadder than he already is… but Blood!... No). _Kousuke raises his eyes and continues to smile sadly "I'll get over it, it's just, well you know how much and long I've loved him…" I look at him blankly then blush, he sees my blush (_wait what?... I was going to tell you when you got back!...) _"why are you blushing Amix?" I look at kousuke then smile "It just made me happy to remember that's all" (_he can't know I'm in your body Amix, Amix I'm sorry… what for?... for taking control of your body… I gave it to you, its fine). _"Oh yea you seemed pretty joyed when you found out, I kind of wish I could have told kousuke…" _Blood I will give you the option to regain your original body in exchange for something, what will you give me in exchange for your body? __(GYAH! He scared me, what will I give for my body? How about my right eye?) __That is acceptable jev, perform the ritual that will give the human girl her own body and the human boy his. _"Yes sir!" kousuke looks at me strangely "are you okay?" startled I jump "huh? Yea I fine" I give him a wide smile. "Hey it's getting late, let me escort you to your room" I stare at him for a second and nod "okay" we walk to my little sisters room. "Amix, thanks for trying to make me feel better" Kousuke hugs me, her? Kousuke hugs us "I just need to learn the fact that he won't be constantly knocking me down anymore, or laughing with me about that one earls haircut or" Kousuke lets out a loud sob and I give him a hug, then I whisper "everything will be fine in the morning my prince, I promise." "Did you say something?" I shake my "no, goodnight prince kousuke" we pull away and he waves "goodnight". We go into separate rooms. "Okay!" I jump startled by Jev "Don't scare me like that!" Jev holds up his little arms "I will now start the ritual! cum his verbis voco te, o anima signifer veni ad nos adjuvet, quaeramus duce nos adjuvet det animam suam in hoc sæculo testa retro." "What the hell does that even mean?!" (To sum it up he's calling to the bearer of souls asking for aid… oh). A bright light hits me in the face and I'm jerked into a wall "what's going on?!" Jev spins "your body is being created and your soul is trying to break free~" "will my body look the same?" Jev holds his tiny little chin and nods "because you gave up an eye your eyes will be two different colors" "wha-" everything turns black.


End file.
